Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161030192043
No cóż, tak krótkiego nexta nie było od naprawdę dłuższego czasu. Brawo dziewczyny, zaskoczyłyście mnie :P Paradoksalnie mamy długi weekend, a next krótszy niż zwykle.Wnosi troszkę informacji, niezbyt wiele akcji, ciutkę interakcji i tyle. A ktoś tu chyba mówił, że wszystkie nexty w najbliższym czasie będą OSOMiaste... :P (unless it's a prank and the full chapter will come out at the end of a long weekend, but i doubt that) Znów zastosowano opis tych samych zdarzeń z innej perspektywy. Poprzednio zachwalałem taki zabieg. Teraz natomiast wytaje się ciut wepchnięty. Jeśli natępny next (lub nawet więcej niż 1) będzie kontynuował tą perspektywę, co, przy zaistniałych okolicznościach wydaje się lekko wątpliwe, to byłoby to ładne przejście to opowiadania historii z perspektywy Aury. Akcja jednakże przemawia za tym, by historia pokazywana była oczami Ady (chyba, że albo będziecie robić dwie równoległe perspektywy, co byłoby niełatwe, albo ja się nie znam i niepotrzebnie krytykuję xD) To, co było definitywnie na plus, to dialogi. Ciekawie ukazana jest tu postać Alyss - jej podejście i zupełny brak owijania w bawełnę czytało się z przyjemnością i lekkim bananem na twarzy, despite Ada's behavior C: Dobra, bo teraz to ja zaczynam owijać w bawełnę. Cytaty time: "Jeżeli urządzi nam tutaj rzeźnię to pokój nie będzie możliwy" - ludzie tworzą rzeźnie i mordują - smoki chcą pokoju; smoki mordują ludzi - nie będzie pokoju (#paradoksyżyciowe) "zapikowałam w stronę niegdyś zielonej Smoczycy" - o, Ada nowy pseudonim - zamiast Krwawa Smoczyca będzie "niegdyś zielona Smoczyca" xD "Ada! Co ty wyprawiasz?" - "A co, nie widać? Mszczę się" "próbowałam do niej przemówić licząc na to, że mnie rozumie. Nie rozumiała" - ciekawe, czy hipnoza by działała... (powątpiewam tak szczerze) "Poczułam jak spływa po mnie kilka strużek złotej krwi. Nie były głębokie. Ale bolały" - strużki nie były głębokie? i bolały? Tu chyba trza cusik zmienić ;) " To nie była Ada" - tak, to nie była Ada. To była niegdyś zielona Smoczyca :D "- No tak, przyjaciółka właśnie chciała cię zabić, rozumiem, że samopoczucie raczej kiepskie" - kurka wodna, Alyss xD Ona o mało co nie zginęła, a tu taki tekst? Rly? (to właśnie to, o czym żem wcześniej pisał) "Westchnęłam" - jedyna słuszna reakcja na słowa Górskiej Rubinu :P No i to by było na tyle. Nexteł krótki, to nie ma wiele do pisania. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to w sumie dobrze, że ten nie był najlepszy pod słońcem, bo gdyby wszystkie były wspaniałe, to żaden nie byłby wyjątkowy i nastąpiła by monotonia, a tego nie chcemy. Btw: nastał długi weekend, więc czekam na termin (który miał się pojawić w piątek-sobotę, ale dobra - też nie zawsze dotrzymuję terminów (czego przykład był ostatnio), więc OK). Tylko tym razem wolałbym, by obie strony potwierdziły, że dadzą radę na umówioną godzinę, żeby nie było jak poprzednim razem :P (i proponuję uzgodnić to na tablicy, by nie tworzyć tu spamu w komach :D) Spekulacje na razie nie będą stworzone, może po szachach dodam, ale na razie I don't have any creative ideas... Na koniec dwa słowa: Torik, nieeeeeeeeeee!